The Dragon Ball Saga
1. Vampire Chaos Plot: Two years have passed since the victory against Emperor Tachyon. They thought the war was over.. Until, they have a distress call from Ratchet's rival, Ace Hardlight, and he tells them about vampires inside Gotham City. With no other choice, the gang must team-up with Ace, Trunks, Goten and the Batman and defeat the source of all vampires... 2. Legends of the Past '' ''Plot: The team travels to the kingdom of the legendary king named Arthur. There, they came across the house of Merlin, a wizard who can trained Ratchet and the gang some magic for special needs. All of a sudden, a kid named Wart/Arthur, while tries to find his stepbrother's arrow, falls into Merlin's house. This follows many adventures with Wart and Merlin. From Ratchet and Clank learning more about the Dragon Balls to Wart learning to be a good squire. These events will take the team to a brand new adventure... 3. Ancient Power Plot: In the past, two out of three powerful sorcerers are on a mission to stop an evil soreress from taking over the world. One of the them plans to slow her down by absorb her inside and were put inside a jar. Many years have passed since then, Ratchet and the gang traveled back to New York and have met Quick Draw McGraw, Top Cat, Sam, Clover, Alex, He-Man and Dave Stutler, the chosen one from a dragon ring that Balthazar Blake gave him. Now, they will join forces with Balthzar to trained more magic for their upcoming battle with Magneto and Lord Dragaunus. Elsewhere, He-Man's enemy, Skeletor, has a terrible plan to release Morgana... 4. Small Sized Plot: The team travels to Ant Island and has been reunited with Kiva, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. As they arrived, they met Flik, an ant who accidently made a mistake. As the grasshoppers, including Bane, and their leaders, Hopper, Gorilla Grodd, and Ratchet's familar foe, Emperor Otto Destruct, came to Ant Island and give them double duty, since the accident. With no other choice, Ratchet and the gang travels to another town, only to find out, not only that they find a group of bugs, but also, they have came across their challenging foe, Vanitas. But, this time, he has been double-crossed by Otto Destruct. Now, they will have to make a difficult choice between helping him getting his power back or leave him and forced him back into his normal state... 5. The World of Fantasia '' ''Plot: Bastain is a young boy who lives with a dreamy life, but being tortured by school bullies. One day, he escapes to the book shop where the old proprieter reveals an ancient story-book to him, but warns him about the destruction it will take. So, he borrows the book and begins to read it in the school attic where he is drawn into the mythical land of Fantasia, which desperately needs Ratchet and the gang, along with the Autobots, Reese, Rydell, Mac, Bloo and a new hero, Atreyu, to save the world from destruction... 6. Friendship '' ''Plot: The team travels to Amos Slade's Turf, only to came across some brand new series of events. From been reunited with Talwyn, Cronk and Zepher to trying to earning a powerful trust between Silver, Ratchet and Terra to find out why Pete is teaming up with Amos Slade... 7. The Race of Survival Plot: The team travels to Alaska and has came across a half-dog, half wolf named Balto. Along the way, they have been reunited with Kiva, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Silver Fang. When they heard that the doctors has run out of supplies and the only way to get them and come back is through a wolf-sled. Now, the team joins Balto to get the supplies they need. Elsewhere, Steele will make sure the gang will never return to the town. And finally recovered and boiling for revenge, a menacing villain will return to claim vengeance... 8. Deepest Desires Plot: The team travels to Dansville to celebrate Timmy Turner's great achievement for keeping his fairy godparents as a secret for a whole year. Kiva, Aladdin and his friends have also heard about this news. Because of this, Timmy has been rewarded with a wish muffin, with one bite will be given a rule-free wish. But, Mr. Crocker, along with Jafar, Maleficent and a copycat mutant named Mystique, plans to steal the muffin and rule the world! Ratchet and the gang has stop Crocker's plan to reveal Timmy's secret once before. But, this time, Crocker's second attempt will be really hard to deal with and only Timmy, Ratchet, Clank, Sasha, Talwyn, Silver and Zack can save the day... *Note: No Titans in this episode 9. Bird Frenzy Plot: When the gang arrived in Rio de Janeiro, they meet Blu, a domesticated macaw from small-town Minnesota, and Jewel, a fiercely independent bird who has the same color as Blu. As they heard that the Penguin has made a offer to the 'Trade Federation', they will find out what kind of offer does he had and what is he planning... 10. The Future Without Heroes Plot: This is the second and final 'What If' story. Ratchet and Clank has failed to defeat Omega Shenron, because he destroys them, without warning. Now, only Clank, Zack, Silver Fang, Trunks, Gohan, Talwyn and Silver are all its left. They will protect the planet when they come across a robot named WALL-E. One day, a ship lands on Earth and calls out EVE for research. They asked EVE if Omega Shenron was destroyed. But, the info was classifed and Gohan knows that AXIOM was the only way to get the info they need. But, Klunk, along with AXIOM's creations - Nemesis Prime, AUTO and Androids 17 and 18, has control the ship. Now, it's a fight for survival that will change the fate of Trunks' life forever... 11. Assassin's Boast Plot: The team arrived in Planet Naboo, only to find out that a new threat named the Trade Federation plans to invade the planet in order to sign a treaty. To plan an escape, Ratchet and the gang has help from Megaman. Little do they know, three mysterious assassins are trying to destroy the team, one by one... 12. Vacation Time Plot: The team returns to Kuzko's Empire and decided to take a break for a while. There, Kronk, Ysma's henchman, is now working in a restaruant. With his father on the way, Kronk tells the team about his adventures with Ratchet and the gang. Will Kronk tell the truth about his past events??? *Note: The stories that Kronk tells takes place after series 1, episode 27 and before episode 28 13. True Love Conquers All Plot: Ratchet and the gang travels back to New York City and met Robert, a busnessman, and Giselle, a princess from Andalasia. Robert has decided that Giselle stay for a while until Prince Edward comes for her. Also, Ratchet has been thinking about marry Sasha to be his wife. So, he'll figure out a way to make the best date ever. Elsewhere, Queen Narissa and the Joker joins forces to make sure Giselle and Ratchet will never have a happily ever after... 14. A Mysterious Secret Plot: The team travels to Brooklyn and decides to pay a visit to a museum. Along the way, they came across Darkwing Duck, Link and Zelda. And, along with Larry, they are hired as night guards, to watch the museum all night. Everything is under control..until the artifacts starts move by themselves!! They soon found out that thanks to the tablet, everything, in this museum, comes to life only by night. Little do they know, Cecil, along with the Fearsome Five and the Penguin tries to steal the tablet for themselves... 15. Prophesies Plot: As children, Princess Odette and Prince Darek are forced to spent their summers together by their widowed parents, who are hoping that the two will fall in love and marry. Now, as young adults, they can see each other and fell in love. But, the dance was cut short. Later that night, Derek and his father are attacked by Lord Rothbart, along with Red X! Derek hires Ratchet and the gang, along with Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kiva, Skipper and crew, to help him rescue Odette and Rothbart... 16. Agents in Training Prologue: The team heads back to New Mexico. This time, they discover an strange orb and a mystical artifact that only Benny the Beast knows about. And they may know that Ratchet and the gang are not alone. Plot: The team summons Benny and his team to find out more about the artifact. To do that, they will have to joined forces with James, a police officer, Sam, Clover, Alex, three spies working for a top-secret agency, and the Kids Next Door. Shortly after, they came across Agent K, a agent who works for MIB. Believe that his headquaters was the only hope, they decided to join Agent K in this mysterious secret that will change everything... 17. Bowser's Revenge Plot: The team travels to the Dwarf Woodlands and came across Snow White, a princess who escape from Ravenna/The Evil Queen and Bowser Koopa. Realized that fighting them would be dangerous, they decided to leave and go to William's castle to gather an army to stop them. As they go further, they came across the huntsman, the dwarfs, Kiva, Aladdin and his friends. Little do they know, Mystique will stop the team from reaching the castle... *Note: No Titans in this episode 18. Meet Android 17 Plot: The team has been invited to Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding in Agrabah. They also invided the Extreme Dinosaurs and Kiva. As the wedding gets underway, it was interupted by the Fourty Thieves, along with the Penguin and Bane. The gang stop the intruders, but the wedding was ruined. What they are after is an oracle who can answer only one question. After they heard that Aladdin dad, the King of Thieves, was alive, everyone was shocked. Now, the team joins forces with the Extreme Dinosaurs and tries to find Aladdin's dad. Elsewhere, the Fourty Thieves have joined forces with Joker 2.0 and a secret creation from Emperor Tachyon, Super Android 17... 19. Problems with Time Plot: '' Following the myth told from Aladdin and Jasmine and with the help from Genie and Silver, the team traveled to the mystical land of Persia. As they headed for the city of Alamut, they came across their friends: Resse, Rydell, Martain Manhunter, Bakumaru, Street Sharks and the adopted Prince of Persia himself, Dustan. As they planned to take a dagger, a weapon, when added some sand, who can travel back in time for a few minutes, Dustan and his friends are framed by his uncle! Now, Ratchet and the gang must find a way to clear his name and to stop the villains from controlling the sands of time... ''20. Secrets of the Forbidden Arts Plot: Thanks to their efforts, the team teleports back to Swan Lake and can relax with Odette and Derek. This time, their first wedding anniversary is now underway. But, they are distracted by the field fires setted by Knuckles. His master, Calvius, wants to conquer the world through the secrets of the forbidden arts... 21. Light of Zertha Plot: After heard rumors about the mysterious Light of Zertha, Ratchet and the gang heads back to M.I.B. HQ and has to find out what it means. Turns out, the only person who knows about it was Agent K. Now, they will team-up with Mushu and restore Agent K's memory. Elsewhere, the Joker, Harley Quinn and Tai Lung have joined forces with Serleena and they will find the Light first... 22. Count Dooku Plot: An assassin tries to kill one of the senators, Padme. But, he hits a decoy instead. Obi-Wan calls Ratchet and the gang to help him and Anakin go after him. After stoping the assassin, the team decided to split up. Obi-Wan, Clank, Sonic, Goten, Trunks, Splinter and Terra will find out more about this planet called Kamino. While Anakin, Ratchet, Sasha, Cloud, Tifa and the rest protects Padme on Naboo. Also, Vanitas and two new enemies have constructed a new weapon that destroy everything in its path... 23. Alien Invasion Plot: When a meteorite hits a young Californa woman named Susan Murphy and grow 50 stories high, she is taken to a secret government compound where she meets a group of monsters who are also captured. Under the guidance by Ratchet and the gang, along with a padawan named Ahsoka Tano, they will stop the alien invasion and new threats along the way... *Note: Ahsoka Tano joins the team after the third lost episode 24. Race Against Time Plot: The team travels back to London and came across TMNT, Sailor Moon, Cybersix, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Cosmo, Power Rangers and Phileas Fogg, a scientist who was looking for a partner. Silver already knows that Ahsoka was his new partner, just a few weeks ago. All of a sudden, a man named Passepartout crashes in and becomes Phileas' new partner. They traveled to the Royal Academy of Science, only to be challenged to travel across the world and come back within 80 days. However, Lord Kelvin has been sent General Fang, along with new and old foes alike, to make sure they never return... 25. Operation: Alliance Plot: The team travels to Spy Town, a place where spies are made. Alex Rider, a normal school boy, heard that his uncle was killed. He, also, discover that his uncle was a spy, trying to complete a secret mission. Alex is recruited by Ratchet, the gang and Alan Blunt to continue the mission. They are sent to Cornwall to investigate a new computer system, which Darrius Sayle has created a new scheme... 26. True Courage Plot: The team came across a small house where Mrs. Brisby, a widow who takes care of her children, including her sick son, Timmy, and Jenny, a teenage robot who is hired as a babysitter. They asked the gang, along with Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Dr. Fate, Snake Eyes, Mushu, Skipper and his troops, Superman, Aquaman and Genie, to help her move her house into another location. They thought the task should be easy...But they are wrong! They will have to find the rats to assist. Not only they will discover the secrets of the rats, the return of Kor and Mrs. Brisby's husband's past, but Ratchet will finally know his personal question: Why would his parents leave him behind, in the Solona Galaxy?? 27. Villains' Boast Plot: The team has joined Anakin and Obi-Wan in a rescue mission. Turns out, there's a new villian on the loose: General Grivious. After rescued Palpatine, Anakin was reunited with his wife, Padme. Meanwhile, Ratchet thought this mission and the attempt to stop Grivious was too easy. Sasha, Clank, Azimuth, Silver and Raven thought about that easy shot, too. So, they should stay inside the Jedi Temple and find out more about Palpantine's secret. All of a sudden, Order 66 was activated! Now, Ratchet and the gang must find the remaining Jedi and save them. If so, they will face the Shadow Man, Ratigan, Smaug and two new threats: Blight and Darth Vader. Suddenly, an unexpected ally has come forward to help Ratchet and the gang. The question is: what is her perpose?? *Note: No Ahsoka in this episode 28. Destiny Changer Plot: The team traveled to Scotland and met Mireta, a girl who decided to change her fate. Jak and Daxter show up to deal an old score. But, Sly Cooper, a master thief, interrupts the anticipated battle and give them a task required both of Ratchet and Jak's skills. After a very harsh argument and, later on, changed her fate, Mireta felt very bad. Now, Ratchet and the team must find a way to change the queen back to normal. Little do they know, evil masterminds, including Dr. M and the Grand Duke of Owls, will destroy the heroes, in the name of a new villain they will soon face... 29. Fate: Part 1 '' ''Plot: This story starts out as Ratchet and the gang are about to crash from a engine failure. But, only Silver and Angela got hurt in the process. The team will be on the lookout for themselves in order to survive until the engine was repaired. That is, until Kiva, Skipper and his crew, the Lemurs, Phineas, Ferb, Bumblebee, Sonic and the ape-man named Tarzan saw the crash, decided to help out and show them a camp they could stay for a while. However, Clayton, along with a few enemies, has a sinester plan to capture gorillas..except one gorilla Clayton suddenly came across..Gorilla Grodd! 30. Fate: Part 2 '' ''Plot: Following the directions from Jane, the team traveled back to Spy Town for repairs. Then, they came cross Tails, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Woody Woodpecker, Sailor Moon, Cybersix, Juni and Carmen Cortex, the children of Gregorio and Ingrid Cortez. They are about to fix the Starship Phoenix, but Bowser, along with Fegan Floop and Minion, kidnaps their parents and the parts. Ratchet and the gang will stop Fegan Floop from taking over the world. However, Bowser has discovered a evil robot, Android 13, who thinks that he will have an adventage...